


Don't Hate Me

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: #MarveyWeek [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Day 3: I am a Monster, Established Relationship, Excuse to write porn, Human!Mike, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP, Semi-graphic, Sex in the office, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire!Harvey, Voyeurism, alternative universe - supernatural, marveyweek, not vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ahh~" Mike moaned, "Harvey, stop it." </p><p>He was sitting on Harvey's sofa--yes, the soft black leather one that looked way too comfortable for decent office work--in the middle of the goddamn day.  "Please, no... someone will hear!" </p><p>(Or: Harvey is hungry vampire and Mike is his meal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [#MarveyWeek](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/131795954856/sal-si-puedes-fuckyeahmarvey-marvey) on tumblr.
> 
> For the feign of heart, turn back now.

"Ahh~" Mike moaned, "Harvey, stop it."

He tried his best to pry his boss/lover/partner off him. He was sitting on Harvey's sofa--yes, the soft black leather one that looked way too comfortable for decent office work--in the middle of the goddamn day. He blushed all the way down his neck when another moaned escaped him.

"Harvey, please" he begged but the other man would not listen. "Please, no... someone will _hear_!"

Harvey raised his head. He smiled a wicked smile and licked his lips--slow, deliberate, and full of sexual innuendo given where he was currently kneeling.

"Of course they will." He said cockily. He lifted Mike's leg, the one freed from Mike's trousers, and propped it on the sofa cushion. It spread Mike's lewdly open, and pulsing, and oh so desirable. He looked good enough to eat---and Harvey was starving.

"FUUUCK!" Mike yelled at the first swipe of tongue along his inner thighs. His hips jolted off the bed without his control. It squeaked beneath him. "Harvey... Harvey, you can't... please. People... people will see..."

Because, jesusmaryjoseph, was he the only one sane around here?!

Harvey's office had glass-- _fucking_ \--walls.

Mike felt like he was a buffet out on display. He bite down on his hand, teeth leaving indents on the meat of his thumb. Fuck, Harvey's tongue! It was---It was _sinful_. He launched his hips off the sofa one more time, trying so desperately to speed things up.

God, this was so embarrassing and they were in the office!

"Harvey, _fuuuuuuck_." he whined, needy and blissful. He was floating in a way that happened only when Harvey fed. Why did his stupid vampire of a boss decide to bite him _there_ of all place?

"Because it's had etiquette to have hickeys in the office" Harvey replied peasantly like he wasn't just sucking Mike's blood just moment ago. His lips were crimson red, glistening under the light and dripping down his chin. "You still taste incredible."

Mike blushed again. He was surprised that he had enough blood to blush in the first place.

"Of course you do. Why do you think I insist on keeping that skinning ass of yours fed?"

Mike groaned. He really, really needed to stop blabbering during--feeding time. The things Harvey were going to _him_ with his _mouth_ so near his---

\--he choked back a sob when Harvey bit _again_. This time, closer to his groin. There was a jolt of fear, dread, and excitement that went straight to his cock. He shuddered.

Mike looked utterly debauched; his pants were half-way done one leg, dress shirt crinkled up to his stomach, and skinny tie haplessly thrown over his shoulder. He struggled to balance over the edge of the sofa where his ass hung-out over Harvey's knees.

Why does Harvey keep insisting on these slutty positions?!

"HARVEY!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs. His back arched off the sofa. His toes curled. His entire body shook with the force of an earthquake. All because Harvey bit him _there_.

Pain was mixed with pleasure.

He couldn't stop his hands from latching on to Harvey's shoulder. He dug his fingers onto the Harvey's suit, uncaring if he wrinkled the fabric. Tears prickled behind his closed eyes.

It was too much. Oh god, too much for Mike to handle.

Harvey's mouth was a steady moderate suction--warm, wet, and soft around him. It felt like his soul was being sucked right out of his dick. Then Harvey did that thing when he palmed Mike's balls and swallowed him to the root.

Mike shot off the sofa and curled onto Harvey like a ball. He was shaking.

"Fuck me" he whispered. "Please, Harvey---I don't care who sees... just..."

He was pulled off the sofa and pressed against the glass partition in record time. Mike's eyes widened in shock. He palmed the glass and attempted to push away--to hide. But the loud thud against the glass had caught their attention. Eye turned and were not staring intently at him.

Harvey moulded his body against Mike's back, not even an inch of space beneath them.

"Lift up your leg, Mike." He ordered, firm but strangely affectionate in his tone. "Show them who you belong to." He snaked an arm around Mike's torso and gripped Mike's jaw.

 "Who do you belong to, Mike?" He asked then licked a warm, wet stripe up the side of Mike's face. "Who's cock are you going to cum on?"

Mike closed his eyes. When he opened them, Harvey was staring at him through the glass reflection--eyes brilliant aubergine colour despite the low light.

"You" Mike answered. "I belong to you, Harvey."

" _Good Boy_ "

Harvey breached him in one stroke. Mike cried out, ragged breath fogging up the glass. He pressed his face against the cool surface, nose bumping in rhythm with Harvey's thrusts.

Tears were falling freely. He was drooling all over himself.

 _People were staring_.

But none of that seemed to matter--not when he had Harvey's perfect cock rocking inside him.

"Harvey" he chanted like a pray. "Harvey, please... more..." until the Harvey's pace was rough and erratic. A large hand gripped his weeping member, pumping him in time with the pounding in his ass. Too much. He was gonna---

Mike clawed his arms back and frantically sought Harvey's neck for purchase. The position made him arch his back painfully. His chest pressed hard against the glass. His tie trapped in the middle like an arrow to where they were joined.

"Harvey, I'm gonna---" he moaned into Harvey's lips.

They kissed.

It was tender. Harvey's lips brushed lightly over his. Mike opened his mouth. Harvey drove in and licked every crevice he could reach. It felt like their tongues were making love. It was slow and almost---

\---almost endearing.

Then Mike came. He splattered white stains onto the clear glass. Harvey continued to milk him, thumbing over the sensitive head and pressing into the slit.

Mike jerked at the sensation. He felt Harvey's cum dripping down his thigh--hot and viscous. It mixed with the trail of his drying blood. He slumped back against Harvey's chest.

"Sleep, Mike" Harvey told him. He did. He closed his eyes and Harvey's unbeating heart lulled him into sleep.

"I love---"

"--you" Mike said in his sleep.

He was alone in his shoebox apartment.

It had all been just a dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to blame [fionafusuits](http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/) for her inspiring drawings of Mike's legs--seriously, Mike's legs are my new obsession. 
> 
> #SorryNotSorry because the last fic for #MarveyWeek left me horny as fuck. 
> 
> I don't want to make a series. So I'm trying them all together through the 'inspired by' option. 
> 
> [Got a prompt? ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/) Inspire me!


End file.
